Goku/Vegeta 1/2
by Mirai Trunks
Summary: The continuing saga of Goku/Vegeta ½! Please read and review!
1. Chapter One - Goku and Vegeta go to Juse...

  
Goku comes running into the house, throwing letters all over the kitchen, holding one envelope out.   
  
"Chi Chi! The mail just came, it did, it did!" he shouts holding the letter in front of her face. Chi Chi turns around from the dishes in the sink and gazes at the letters strewn about on the floor.  
  
"I can tell, Goku," she says, hardly amused.  
  
"But guess what came for me!"  
  
"What came Goku?" She replies.  
  
"Guess, Chi Chi!"  
  
"I'm not in the mood Goku, just tell me." Chi Chi says sternly.  
  
"Guess dammit!" He says, holding his hand in front of her face, in it an energy ball growing in size.  
  
"Uh… the electric bill?"  
  
"No silly!" Goku says patting her on the back, accidentally letting go of the energy ball, which slams Chi Chi into the wall. He doesn't notice and goes on rambling. "It says I won a contest and I got two tickets to go to some natural spring in China. I wonder who could go with me…" Chi Chi gets up and is about to say something when a gloved hand covers her mouth and shoves her into the sink.   
  
"I'll go Kakkarot!" Vegeta says, landing with a small thud.  
  
"Alright, pack your bags, Vegeta! We're leaving tomorrow."   
  
----------  
  
The next morning, Vegeta got up early and packed his bags, dressing in normal human clothes for a change. He flew over to Goku's house, catching the Saiyajin just as he sat down to breakfast. Half an hour later…  
  
"Dammit Kakkarot, when the hell are you gonna finish?!" Vegeta says angrily.  
  
"Just one… more… pancake," Goku says tossing the last one into his mouth. He pats his stomach, "I think I'm gonna be sick. Chi Chi? Do we have any tummy medicine?"   
  
"Why of course Goku," she says walking over to him with a bottle of pills.  
  
"Thanky- *BURRRRRRRRRRRRP*" Goku's belch sends Chi Chi into the wall, the bottles of pills exploding on impact, and they rain down on Chi Chi. "All better!" Goku says giving his classic smile and thumbs up.  
  
"It's about damn time!" Vegeta says as he slams down the paper. It doesn't slam down so he tries it again, then again. "Ah screw it," Vegeta says balling up the paper and throwing it over his shoulder. The two Saiyajin warriors step outside and fly into the air.   
  
----------  
  
Later… in China…  
  
"Hey Vegeta, are you sure this is the way?" Goku says, looking at his map which conveniently came with his tickets. Vegeta turns to him, a sour expression on his face and flips the map over.  
  
"Oh! I knew we weren't going to anihC!" Goku says looking the map over.  
  
"What the hell is this place called anyway?" Vegeta says, looking around.  
  
"Uh… the tickets say it's called You Sent Dough, must be a bakery! Mmm… bakery." Goku says, his eyes glazing over and drool dripping from the side of his mouth.  
  
"Give me that!" Vegeta says as he snatches the map. After looking over for a few minutes he says, "This map shows that the natural spring is somewhere in that direction," he points south. "Let's go!" The two Saiyajins fly southward.   
  
----------  
  
"I told you Kakkarot! It isn't a bakery." Vegeta says pointing to the entrance to the springs.   
  
"Aw…" Goku says, suddenly disappointed.   
  
"Besides, it's called Jusenkyo, not You Sent Dough!" Vegeta says, as they walk through into the springs. An attendant walks up to the two Saiyajins.   
  
"Sirs, if you would prefer, I'll take your bags to your room."  
  
"Sure, why the hell not?" Vegeta comments throwing his bag to the guy. The attendant catches it and promptly falls backward due to the immense weight.   
  
"What did you bring, Vegeta?" Goku asks as the attendant struggles to get the bag off of his chest so he can breath.  
  
"Just a couple of pairs of Saiyajin armor, some blue spandex suits, some weights to train with, and some stupid human clothes that Bulma made me pack!" Vegeta says, looking down at his clothes.   
  
"Let's go to the room and order a movie!" Goku says, picking up a brochure showing the movies that are available to guests. "Look at this Vegeta! They have the new James Bond movie!" Goku shows the little picture of the movie's title to Vegeta.  
  
"Really Kakkarot! You prefer that kind of crap to Shanghai Noon, the new Jackie Chan movie?" Vegeta says, snatching the movie guide away from Goku. He and Goku go to their room.  
  
----------  
  
The next day…  
  
Goku goes Super Saiyajin and rushes at Vegeta. Vegeta counters with a roundhouse to Goku's chest. Goku backhands Vegeta. Vegeta grabs Goku's neck, Goku grabs Vegeta's neck. The two Saiyajins endlessly wrestle in the air, not noticing that they are falling towards the ground like a rock. Vegeta kicks Goku away and turns his head, seeing the scenery go by, his eyes grow wide as he hits the water, followed by Goku, who lands on top of him. They disappear into the water and the surface of the spring becomes calm. Both of them suddenly break the surface, gasping for air. They swim to the shore and get out. Goku shakes off much like a dog and Vegeta takes off his Saiyajin armor, squeezing and shaking it to get the water out. Goku finishes shaking and looks at Vegeta, suddenly puzzled.   
  
"Vegeta how come you never told me you were a girl?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Kakkarot?!?!" Vegeta says. Goku points to Vegeta's chest. Vegeta looks down and sees two breasts. "WHAT THE HELL??!!?" He stammers. Goku picks up a sign and scratches his back with it. "Wait a minute!" Vegeta exclaims, lifting up Goku's shirt, revealing two breasts. Vegeta lets Goku's shirt fall back down and grabs the sign. It says 'Cursed Spring of Drowned Girl'. "Uh oh…" Vegeta murmurs. He grabs the back of Goku's gi and drags him along as he runs to the service desk. He rings the bell and a man runs up.   
  
"How may I help you ma'am?"  
  
"You can help me with this!" He says lifting up his armor.   
  
"Ma'am, I'm on the job, I can't…"  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Vegeta snaps. "Why didn't you tell us these springs were cursed?!?"  
  
"You may put your shirt down now ma'am." Vegeta complies. "All guests to Jusenkyo are expected to know this, plus there are signs everywhere." He answers, gesturing towards some signs.  
  
"Well since you have a spring of a drowned girl, do you have one of a drowned boy?"   
  
"Why yes we do! But, it is currently being renovated for repairs." The attendant says with a sigh.   
  
"How can a natural spring be renovated?"  
  
"It just is." The attendant replies as-a-matter-of-factly.   
  
"Then tell me how to reverse the process!"  
  
"You have to come in contact with some hot water, which will turn you back to a male, but if you come in contact with cold water you'll become this." He replies, gesturing toward Goku, who was playing an odd game of peekaboo, looking down his gi then lifting his head giggling, then repeating the process. Goku suddenly stops and looks at Vegeta, suddenly serious.  
  
"How am I gonna explain this to Chi Chi?" Goku murmured. "I mean, she may not notice it and… what about Gohan! He'll have to get therapy!" Goku wipes away tears with the front of his gi, showing his breasts again.  
  
"Will you shut up!" Vegeta snaps as he smacks Goku upside the head. He grabs the back of his gi and drags him back to their room.  
  
----------  
  
_Here goes nothing,_ Vegeta thinks as he turns the sink's hot water knob. The running water begins to steam and he fills a cup with it. He pours the water over his head, letting it run down his neck and breasts. Suddenly they disappear and Vegeta is male again!   
  
"Yes! It works, it works!"  
  
"What works?" Goku says, coming out of the bathroom, completely naked in his female form.   
  
"Put some clothes on already!" Vegeta says throwing a towel at Goku. It lands on his head. "This hot water thing does work, look at me! I'm myself again!" Vegeta says gesturing towards his bare chest.  
  
"Hey your boobs are gone!" Goku exclaims, looking down at his own chest. Vegeta's eyes form slits and he smashes the glass of hot water on Goku's head. "What did you do that for!" Goku says, rubbing his head. "Hey, wait a second." He looks down. "I'm me again!"   
  
"Well, duh!" Vegeta smirks as he slips a shirt on. "Get dressed already! We have to get back home."  
  
"Ok!" Goku says, diving into the closet.  
  
----------  
  
Later, as the two Saiyajins are almost home…  
  
_This is gonna be easy_, Vegeta muses. _All I have to do is always take hot showers, not go to the beach or a pool, and avoid rain… Waitaminute! Rain?_ He thinks as it thunders over head.   
  
"Oh crap…" Vegeta says softly.  
  
"Did you say something Vegeta?" Goku says, bringing his nose and mouth out of the bag of cookies he was eating. He notices his house in the getting closer and lets out a small cheer. Out of nowhere the wind picks up and it begins to drizzle. Vegeta grabs the back of Goku's gi, causing him to drop his cookies, and dodges the sparse drops. A gust of wind slams the two of them into a tree, ripping off Vegeta's shirt, tearing it to shreds, and ripping the middle part out of Goku's.   
  
"Just great," Vegeta says, hardly amused. The sky bursts forth in a downpour, and Vegeta can do nothing but wait and let the changes happen. He and Goku are suddenly female and topless, continuing to fly to Goku's house. Unfortunately, since their female forms have smaller waists than their male forms, Goku's pants are blown off, and he is just in his boxers. Vegeta's spandex pants are still tightly gripping his body, feeling like a second skin. As they reach Goku's house a strong gust sends them into the roof, and they quickly slide down the now slick surface, but the spandex on Vegeta's left leg is caught. He quickly gets up, ripping the entire left leg off up to the waist band, then slips, dragging Goku down with him. They land with a thud on Goku's doorstep. Goku gets up, opens the door, followed by Vegeta. They discover Chi Chi and Bulma sitting at the table waiting for their men to return. They turn and their eyes open wide with shock as two partially naked women with Goku and Vegeta's hair stand in the doorway.  
  


End of Part One  
  



	2. Chapter Two - Is that you Vegeta? Goku h...

"Who the hell are you two!?" Bulma blurts out, breaking the silence.  
  
"Why it's me Goku and here's Vegeta, you don't recognize us?" Goku asks, his head tilting to the side.  
  
"Will you shut up Kakkarot!" Vegeta says smacking Goku upside the head.  
  
"_Kakkarot_? It really is you Vegeta isn't it?" A shocked Bulma asks. Chi Chi is meanwhile busying herself looking at Goku's seemingly perfect bust. Vegeta turns around and bends over to drag their bags out of the rain, showing his bare butt cheek. Chi Chi bends over, looking at Vegeta's butt when he suddenly stands up.  
  
"What're you looking at woman?" Vegeta says angrily. Chi Chi backs away, hands up in defense. Chi Chi walks back over to Goku and pulls the waistband of his boxers outward, and looks down at his crotch. Shocked with what she sees, she let's go of the waistband, which snaps back against Goku's stomach. Bulma circles around Vegeta looking him up and down. She begins to grab at Vegeta's elastic waistband to also take a look at his crotch but he bats her hand away saying, "You know what you're going to see Bulma, so why look?"  
  
"Find then, I know I have a better body that your female form anyway." She says smirking. The trick works and Vegeta suddenly pulled his spandex pants down to his knees. Everyone's eyes open wide as Bulma and Chi Chi look from the front, and Goku looks from the back.   
  
"Well?" Vegeta says as Bulma circles him again, her eyes wider than before. Chi Chi is frozen in the same position, her face showing her shock. Bulma gets back to being in front of Vegeta and she can't help but stare. She manages to say 'ok', and he pulls up the spandex pants, for what they'll still cover. Bulma suddenly snaps back into reality and goes about her normal business.   
  
"This is amazing," Bulma says.  
  
"How did it happen?" Chi Chi asks.  
  
"Bulma, boil up some water and I'll tell you the whole story," Vegeta says sitting down, crossing his arms over his chest. His breasts repel his arms, something he isn't used to, so he puts his arms on the table. Bulma puts a kettle of water on the stove, and sits down along with Chi Chi and Goku to hear the story.  
  
----------  
  
"And that's the whole story," Vegeta finishes. Bulma gets up and hands the kettle to Vegeta. He pours the water on himself and he becomes male again. He pushes to kettle across the table to Goku, who is too busy picking at his fingernails to notice. Chi Chi clears her throat and Goku looks up.  
  
"Am I missing something?"   
  
"Yes Goku, you're missing a top!" Chi Chi exclaims pointing at Goku's bare breasts.  
  
"Oh yeah, the whole turn-into-female-with-cold-water-and-back-with-hot-water-business," he says picking up the kettle and pouring some water over his head, and he is quickly turned back into his male form. "Much better," he states, patting his now non-curvy chest.  
  
"What are you guys gonna do about this?" Bulma asks.  
  
"Well, we were going to go take a dip in the spring of a drowned boy but the damn thing was being renovated!" Vegeta replies. "That jerk of an attendant told us it wouldn't be ready for use for another few months."   
  
"This is going to be an interesting few months," Chi Chi says, getting Goku a new shirt.  
  
----------  
  
The next day Goku went to Master Roshi's island to meet Krillin for lunch.  
  
"Hey Goku, do you want something to drink with that soup?" Krillin asks, heading towards the kitchen. Master Roshi was in the bathroom, and as usual, he was reading a porno.  
  
"Sure, I'll have some water." Was his reply. Krillin soon came back with a cup of water, and tripped on Oolong who was running for the couch since his favorite TV show was on. He spilt the water on Goku, who suddenly changed into his female form.   
  
"G-Goku?" Krillin stammers looking down to Goku's chest.  
  
"It's a long story Krillin, boil some water quick!" Krillin ran to the kitchen, grabbed a pot, filled it with water and put it on the stove before Goku finished squeezing out his gi. A few seconds later, Roshi burst out of the bathroom with a smile on his face, hitting Krillin with the door as he was running to the kitchen to get the hot water, knocking him senseless. Roshi tucked the magazine under his arm and walked to the table. His eyes open wide as he peers over the top of his sunglasses at the attractive female sitting at the table wearing a gi. More specifically, he was looking at the girl's cleavage, since Goku's chest had expanded several sizes, making his gi rather tight, forcing him to show a fair amount of cleavage.   
  
"Well who're you my pretty?" Roshi says, a wide grin spreading across his face. He throws the porno aside and sits next to Goku.   
  
"Uh… I'm… uh… Krillin's sister!" Goku says, thinking fast.  
  
"Krillin's sister huh? I'm disappointed he didn't tell me he had such a sexy sister sooner!" Roshi said, his groping fingers moving ever so closer to Goku's breasts. Looking down at his soup, and thinking quickly, Goku pushes Roshi's chair over, sending Roshi over the couch. While he and Oolong are bickering Goku dumps the soup on his head, becoming male again. He is picking mushrooms out of his hair as Roshi gets up and walks back over to the table. "Uh, hello Goku, I didn't hear you come in, did ya see where Krillin's sister went?"  
  
"Yeah, she said she had to go somewhere or something." Goku replies, eating one of the mushrooms that had been in his hair. Roshi lets out a disappointed sigh. Krillin gets up and sees that Goku is back to normal so he goes to the table to eat.   
  
----------  
  
After lunch the trio went outside to say their good-byes before going home. They stand outside on the sand, near the crashing waves. Goku continues to get antsy as they walk closer to the water. They begin to talk about the old days, and Roshi starts talking about how he would send out Krillin and Goku to go get him girls.  
  
"Too bad you guys don't do that anymore," he says, smacking Goku hard on the back, catching him off guard. Goku trips and falls into the waves and suddenly becomes female. "Krillin's sister? Now where did you come from?" Roshi asks, grinning.  
  
"Oh I uh… I just kinda fell out of the sky."  
  
"Well since you're here, can I take a peek at them honkers?" Roshi blurts out.  
  
"I guess," Goku says lifting up his shirt, Krillin leaps over and stops him before he can get the shirt higher up than his belly button.   
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, sister," Krillin says, nudging Goku.  
  
"Aw, common Krillin, don't spoil my fun!" Roshi says grabbing Krillin and pushing him away. Goku lifts his shirt up and over his head, beginning to twirl it on one finger. Roshi's nose suddenly explodes in a nosebleed. He grabs Goku's shirt and hold it over his nose, stopping the bleeding. "Now why don't we take them binding pants and tight panties?" He says his grin covering half his face. Krillin gets up to try and stop Goku, and Roshi kicks him in the face, sending him down again. Goku slips off his pants and begins to pull down his boxers when Oolong come running up and steps on Roshi's foot as he runs to get a peek at Goku. Roshi turns around and starts fighting with Oolong. Krillin gets up, avoiding Roshi and Oolong and quietly tells Goku to leave and go home quickly. As he's taking off, Roshi pushes Krillin aside and grabs Goku's boxers at the waistband, ripping then down the back, and they fall off, showing Roshi Goku's butt. The shirt covering Roshi's nose shoots off as blood continues to pour from his nose. Goku continues to fly toward his house, not noticing that he was completely naked.   
  
----------  
  
Goku flies low towards his house, much to the delight and surprise of people in nearby town. Wives everywhere were smacking their husbands and covering up their children's eyes. He gets to his house and lands, before quickly running into the house. Chi Chi turns around from the food she's preparing for dinner and looks at Goku in his current state of undress as he comes into the kitchen.   
  
"Let me guess… Roshi?" She says smiling.  
  
"Roshi," he replies.   
  
"You flew all the way home naked?" She says, as she puts a pot of water on the stove.  
  
"Naked?" Goku looks down and sees his naked female self. "Oops!" He exclaims, trying to cover himself up with his hands.   
  
"Go get some clothes on, the water will be ready in a minute." Chi Chi tells him, turning back to the food she was preparing. Goku turns around and begins to walk back to his room, when Gohan comes running into the kitchen, passing right by the naked Goku.  
  
"Hey mom! Waitaminute!" He says suddenly turning around to see Goku's naked butt. "Who're you?" Goku whips around, letting Gohan see his female form naked from the front. Chi Chi leaps from the counter and covers Gohan's eyes.  
  
"Go now!" She commands Goku, who runs into his room and slams the door.  
  
"Mommy, who was that pretty lady running around naked?" Gohan asks, his eyes covered.  
  
"That's uh…"  
  
"Krillin's sister!" Goku exclaims, running into the kitchen wearing pants and with a shirt in his hand, still not covering up his breasts.  
  
"That sounded a little like daddy!" Gohan says. Goku quickly grabs the pot of water and pours it over his head. He then slips on the shirt he had been carrying. After he changes back, Chi Chi lets go of Gohan. "Hi daddy!"   
  
"Hello Gohan." Goku replies, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Where'd Krillin's sister go?" Gohan says looking at both his parents who nervously glance at each other.   
  
"She just needed to borrow some sugar and left," Chi Chi says.  
  
"But then why was she nake-" Gohan starts to say, getting cut off by Chi Chi.  
  
"Goku, how was Master Roshi today?" Chi Chi says, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, he was fine, Krillin too." Goku replies, actually understanding Chi Chi's hint for once. Chi Chi goes back to the food she was preparing and puts the salad on the table, which Goku and Gohan begin to devour.  
  
"So, how long will Krillin's sister be in town?" Gohan asks between mouthfuls of salad.  
  
"A few months, then she'll be going home." Goku says, not looking up from his salad that he was stuffing into his mouth.  
  
"She sure is pretty when she's naked," Gohan comments. Both Chi Chi and Goku fall over usual anime style.  
  
----------  
  
Returning from training, a haggard and tired Vegeta runs up the walkway to Bulma's house. Bulma's mother is outside with a tray of drinks, talking to three friends of hers, when Vegeta pushes her aside, spilling the drinks on him. Vegeta realizes his mistake as soon as his breasts expand the spandex suit he was wearing, ripping an even larger hole, and his left breast falls out. Mrs. Briefs and her friends stop taking and stare at Vegeta. More specifically, the now female Vegeta with a breast hanging out of his spandex suit.   
  
"What're you looking at?" Vegeta growls, in a female voice, shoving his bare breast back into the spandex suit, pulling the ripped part over to his shoulder and holding it there to keep it in. He continues up the walkway and goes into the house. When the door closed he let go of the ripped spandex, allowing his breast to become bare again. He fills a kettle with water and puts it on the stove. Bulma walks in followed by Mr. Briefs. Bulma sees Vegeta and pushes him under the table, so her father doesn't see the female Vegeta. After her father leaves she lets the grumbling Vegeta come out from under the table. He pours the water over his head and goes back to himself.   
  
"Man that was close," Bulma says.  
  
"Did you have to shove me under that table?"  
  
"Well, not really."  
  
"Then don't do it again." Vegeta says in a threatening tone.  
  
"You don't have to threaten me," Bulma says pushing Vegeta into the counter until his back is arching backward. She kisses him on the lips, and gently pulls down the top of his spandex suit to his waist.   
  
"It's just that I don't like being pushed around by a woman." Vegeta comments.  
  
"Then be one!" She says filling a cup with water and splashing it on him before she pushes him out the door, so her mother and her friends can look at him topless.   
  


End of Part Two  


  
  



	3. Chapter Three - Give me back my water wo...

"How's about setting your old teacher up on a date with that gorgeous sister of yours? Eh Krillin?" Roshi said, holding Krillin's arm so he can't fly from Roshi's island.  
  
"For the last time Master Roshi! Absolutely not!" Krillin shouted, as he smacked Roshi on the forehead causing him to let go. Krillin flew up into the air about twenty feet and looked back down at Roshi who was a little disappointed to say the least. "That's the last you'll see of her! Especially naked!" With that he flew off into the distance.  
  
"We shall see, we definitely shall see!" Roshi's brow furrowed, he knitted his fingers together, and a wide grin spread across his face. He walked back into his house and went back to reading his porno.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Gohan had gone outside to play and Chi Chi and Goku were left in the kitchen alone. Chi Chi turns to Goku, a worried expression on her face.   
  
"We should have told him the truth about your new 'ability'" She said.  
  
"Nonsense! I don't feel like taking him to therapy every Wednesday, besides Wednesday is a bad day for me, maybe Thursday…"   
  
"Will you stop that!" She said hitting him over the head with a pan. She suddenly became serious and gripped the pan to her chest. "My little Gohan is growing up, soon, we'll have to tell him about the birds and the bees." She sighed.  
  
"Birds and the bees? What's that?" Goku replied, looking rather dumbfounded.  
  
"You mean to tell me no one ever told you about the birds and the bees?!?" She shouted.  
  
"Nope. So, what is it?"   
  
"You moron! You've had a child and yet you don't know what the birds and the bees means?!?" She said, suddenly flustered. "Sex! It means sex!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Goku said, looking down.  
  
"You forgot!?" She yelled, smacking him over the head with the pan again.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
_I am going to kill that woman! _Vegeta thought as he slammed the door behind him. He went to his bathroom, shut the door and locked it. He turned the bathtub's faucet on then pressed the little metal thing that makes the water come from the showerhead. He slipped off his boots and then stripped the spandex suit off of his female form. He stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain behind him. It took a few minutes but the water soon became warm, then hot changing him back to his male form. Suddenly, the water turned cold and he jumped out, leaving the shower on. He whipped a towel around his waist and ran to the other bathroom down the hall and flung the door open.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" He said as he stepped inside.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Mo-" Bulma replied, flinging the shower curtain open. A shocked Vegeta stumbled backward at the sight of the naked Bulma, and he dropped his towel without noticing. Bulma smiled and said, "I see you're beginning to like being a woman, Vegeta." Vegeta looked down, and was surprised to see breasts. He had forgotten about that when he became angry about the water turning cold.   
  
"Why did you take all the hot water?" Vegeta asked, not making an attempt to cover himself up.  
  
"Do you think I meant to?" Bulma said angrily, standing in the open shower, water running down her body. She put her hands on her hips and the two just stood there for a few minutes, staring at each other.  
  
"Fine then!" Vegeta said, stomping off down the hall, not caring to pick up his towel. He passed by Bulma's mother.  
  
"Vegeta? Is that you?" She stammered as he pushed her aside. She turned around and watched his naked female form go back into the bathroom. He slammed the door, not caring to lock it this time.   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Yamcha walked up the path to Bulma's house. _Man, am I really going to go through with this?_ He thought to himself. _I mean she did kick me out and stuff, but Vegeta isn't better than I am. I mean, what's he got that I don't?_ He thought to himself as he knocked on the door. It opened and Bulma's mother cheerfully greeted him.   
  
"Bulma's in her room, I think." She told him. He walked through the kitchen and heard someone running down the hall. He got to the doorway leading down the hall and stepped through.   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
The water in Vegeta's shower became ice cold again and he ran to Bulma's bathroom without a towel this time. He flung the door open again and shoved the shower curtain aside, catching Bulma while she was massaging shampoo into her hair. She turned to him with a sour look on her face.  
  
"What is it this time Miss Vegeta?" She asked.  
  
"Don't call me that!" He said jabbing a finger at her chest. It touched her breast and he pulled it back quickly. "Why did you take my hot water again?!?!" He demanded of her.  
  
"I told you Vegeta, I don't mean to! The plumbing has been on the fritz lately." She replied, jabbing a finger into his chest, hitting a breast, not moving her hand. He quickly batted her hand away.   
  
"Enough of this!" He said, turning around to leave. Bulma stepped out of the shower, twisted a towel around and flicked it, snapping Vegeta's butt. He turned around and grabbed her shoulders and flung her to the ground. The two women begin to struggle on the floor, Bulma repeatedly overpowering Vegeta and ending up holding him down. He threw her off of him and they both stand up. He turned to leave then quickly spun around and pushed Bulma into the bathtub where she lay, stuck between the two sides, her back bent, her legs stuck apart, from the knee down out of the tub, on opposite sides, water still coming down on her. Vegeta chuckled as Bulma started to ask for help and he walked out of the bathroom and shut the door. He walked across the hall feeling triumphant when Yamcha walked down the hall bumping into the naked female Vegeta. Yamcha immediately backed up and apologized. He then looked at who he had bumped into and his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped. His eyes darted up and down between Vegeta's chest and crotch. "Out of my way boy!" Vegeta said angrily shoving Yamcha with such force that Yamcha sailed back into the kitchen, knocking over a rack of pots, and they fell on his head and the floor with several bangs and clangs. Vegeta walked back into his bathroom, slammed the door and locked it.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Later, after a shocked and smitten Yamcha had left, repeating to himself that he must get a date with the girl whose hair defies gravity. Vegeta had become male again, went back to his room and got dressed in a T-shirt and shorts. He lay on his bed and flipped through the TV channels, not finding anything worth watching. There was a soft knock on the door and he beckoned the person to enter. It was Bulma wearing a really short bathrobe. Vegeta barely glanced in her direction before turning back to his channel surfing. She walked to the side of his bed and stood near his head.   
  
"Vegeta…" She said in a sultry voice.  
  
"What do you want woman?" He said turning his head. He looked for a few seconds then turned back to look at the TV screen.  
  
"Well?" She said in the same tone of voice.   
  
"You need to get a robe that covers yourself better," He said dryly, gesturing towards her exposed green pubic region. "I mean, you could at least wear some panties or something."   
  
"You are so thick-headed Vegeta!" She said smacking him on the head. "You can't even tell when a woman is flirting with you! I may as well go back to that jerk Yamcha!"  
  
"Well don't let me stop you." Vegeta replied.  
  
"UGH!" Bulma exclaimed before she slammed the door on her way out.  
  
"I wonder what pissed her off." Vegeta commented after she left.  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
The next day, Yamcha went back to Bulma's house, with hopes of seeing the girl whose hair defied gravity again._ Not necessarily naked, but just being able to see her again, and ask her out on a date,_ he thought to himself. He smiled as he remembered their first encounter, and how muscular and well toned her body was. _She had been so strong and feisty, and was prettier than even Bulma. I have to ask her to go on a date! _He decided as he walked up the path to her house. He knocked on the door and again it was Bulma's mother who answered it. She greeted him cheerfully and told him Bulma was in the kitchen before she went outside and hopped in her air car to go have lunch with her friend. Yamcha walked into the kitchen and found Bulma reading a book.  
  
"H-hi Bulma."  
  
"Hello Yamcha," She replied without looking up from her book."  
  
"Hey, Bulma, is the girl whose hair defies gravity here?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The girl who ran out of your bathroom naked yesterday that I bumped into."  
  
"Oh her!" Bulma said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, is she here? I have to ask her something."   
  
"Sure I'll get her," She replied. _And get her good!_ She thought to herself. Bulma filled a cup with water and walked down the hallway. She knocked on Vegeta's door, holding the cup of water behind her back.   
  
"Who is it?" He called from inside.  
  
"It's me Bulma."  
  
"Come in." Bulma walked in to see Vegeta changing, as he was deciding what shirt to put on. She quickly threw the water on him, and he became female, his breasts bare. "What was that for?!?" He asked as Bulma grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the hall then into her room. She quickly pulled his shorts off, and made him put on blue panties and a pair of her very short shorts. She topped the ensemble off with a tight T-shirt that had a picture of several flowers on it. She then made him put on backless sandals and pulled him out of her room and down the hall towards the kitchen. When they enter the kitchen Yamcha is visibly taken back when he sees the female Vegeta.   
  
"H-h-hello!" He stammers. Bulma pokes Vegeta in the back.  
  
"Greetings."  
  
"Would you like to uh… go get a bite to eat or something, maybe some pizza?" Bulma nudges Vegeta again. He looks at her then replies.  
  
"Why yes, I would love that."   
  
"Alright! When's a uh, good time for uh, you?"  
  
"Right now!" Bulma blurts out, interrupting Vegeta then pushing Vegeta towards Yamcha who gets up out of his chair. Vegeta turns to Bulma with a very concerned face. She ignores him, "Yamcha, you and Veggie go out for pizza and bring her back here in an hour ok?" She said smiling.  
  
"Sure!" Yamcha quickly replies. Bulma leads the 'couple' towards the door, which she opens for them. Yamcha leads the way to his blue air car, but 'Veggie' hesitates and turns to Bulma.  
  
"Why are you making me do this?!"   
  
"Payback." She replied coolly.  
  
"You know I can easily get away anytime I feel like it," he said in a threatening tone.  
  
"I know, but if you go through with this I'll repay you," She said blushing.  
  
"Fine then! I want twenties and fifties! No small change." Vegeta said.  
  
"You are so impossible!" Bulma said slamming the front door behind her. Vegeta climbed jumped into the air car, ignoring Yamcha's politeness of opening the door for him.   
  
"Let's go Yamcha." Veggie said. Yamcha got in the driver's seat and turned the key, causing his air car to hum to life. The 'couple' took off heading towards a nearby pizza place. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Vegeta thought as they passed other air cars.  



	4. Chapter Four - Vegeta and Yamcha part tw...

Bulma lay on her stomach on her bed in her room, reading a magazine, her knees bent and her legs waving around in the air behind her. _I wonder what Vegeta is doing right now with Yamcha,_ She thought to herself. _Maybe he'll get himself a little action_. She thought smiling. _Waitaminute! Am I jealous that the female Vegeta has a boyfriend, not to mention my ex boyfriend, and here I am all alone? Nah! I don't need that jerk Yamcha, but Vegeta…_  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
_What have I gotten myself into?_ Vegeta asked of himself as he sat at the table with a red and white checkered covering. Yamcha had gotten up to get their pizza and was no more than ten feet away. _I can just leave right now! That idiot won't notice that I'm gone until he's finished his pizza! But then Bulma won't repay me. Crap! It looks like I have to stay_. Vegeta sighed as Yamcha came back with their pizza. Their pizza was half-and-half, Yamcha opted to get plain cheese for his half, since he didn't have much money, but Vegeta decided to order the most expensive toppings, consisting of portebello mushrooms, several types of meat and imported sardines. Yamcha picked up a piece of cheese and began to scarf it down. Vegeta was visibly disgusted, and that's hard to do to a Saiyajin. He tried to ignore that and picked up a piece of his special pizza. He took one bite and struggled to swallow it. _This tastes like crap!_ He thought to himself. He held the piece under the table and shot it with a small energy blast, effectively vaporizing it. He did this to each of the pieces of his pizza as the time slowly ticked away.   
  
"Enjoying your pizza Veggie?" Yamcha asked between bites.  
  
_I'll show you Veggie!_ Vegeta thought. "Yes it is very delicious," He said sarcastically. Vegeta got up, "I have to go to the uh, little girls' room, yeah that's it. I'll be right back." Vegeta started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Veggie!" Yamcha called after him. "The bathroom is that way!" He said pointing behind him.   
  
"Ugh!" Vegeta said as he turned around and walked past Yamcha. "Thank you," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Vegeta entered the women's bathroom and looked around for possible exits. "Damn! The only way out is the entrance. Unless I make an exit…" The female Vegeta said powering up. Deciding not to draw attention to himself, he powered down and entered a stall. _What am I going to do? This guy is such an idiot! I want to leave right now! Maybe if Veggie goes away I can come out as myself and kick his ass then leave, yeah that's it!_ Vegeta thought to himself as he left the stall and turned a sink on, allowing the water to get hot. He cupped his hands and filled them with the hot water and he poured it over his head, becoming male Vegeta. The women around him began to scream and started smacking him with their purses, he quickly realized what was happening and splashed cold water on himself then tore off his shirt, showing his breasts to all around him. "What the hell is wrong with a _woman_ in the _women's_ bathroom?!?" He shouted, silencing all the screaming women who began to stare at his perfect bust. A light bulb went off in the back of Vegeta's head and he looked at his hands. In them were the tattered remains of what had been his T-shirt. "Just perfect," he muttered. Looking up at the women who were going back to their own business, he said, "Do any of you ladies have a spare top of some sort?"   
  
"Here you go," a lady said handing Vegeta a shirt that had no sleeves. He stared at it in confusion as the lady continued talking, "I'm sorry about hitting you with my purse and all, it's the least I can do." Vegeta slipped it on and saw that the blue shirt was split down the sides and was connected by a dozen or so strands of cloth on each side. The neckline dipped really low, forcing him to show a fair amount of cleavage, and to top matters off, it barely went low enough to cover his breasts, leaving his midriff bare.   
  
"You call this a shirt?" He asked the lady who was drying her hands.  
  
"Of course, this is the latest style!" She replied smiling. Vegeta felt naked, despite the fact that he was amply covered in the correct areas. Vegeta was obviously uneasy when he left the bathroom. He walked back over to their table and sat opposite Yamcha, as he had been doing.   
  
"Hey Veggie, did you change your shirt?" He said as his eyes darted down towards Vegeta's cleavage. Vegeta promptly kicked him as hard as he could in the shin.  
  
"My face is up here Yamcha!" He said angrily. Yamcha bent over and started to rub his shin, which was already turning dark as the bruise formed. "And yes, I did change my top, I wanted to uh, get more comfortable." He said, forcing himself to smile a little. Yamcha's eyes darted down again towards his breasts and drool began to trickle from the side of his mouth. Vegeta kicked him just as hard in the other shin, forcing a cry from Yamcha. "Ready to go?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Uh, sure," Yamcha replied looking at his watch. "It's almost been an hour, I've got to get you back to Bulma's house."  
  
"Good, let's go now, ok?" Vegeta said getting up and walking over to Yamcha.  
  
"Ok," Yamcha said. Vegeta slid his arm under Yamcha's and quickly lifted him off his chair and set him done on his own two feet, since he saw Yamcha struggle to rise because of his recently afflicted injuries. Vegeta put his arm around Yamcha's shoulders and squeezed him really tight as they walked out the door and towards his air car.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
The ride home had been silent, neither Vegeta nor Yamcha saying anything. Yamcha slowed when he got near Bulma's house then took the air car down for a landing about fifteen feet away from the door. Yamcha got out and opened the door for Vegeta who stepped on Yamcha's head and then hopped to the ground. Yamcha had looked up and caught a glimpse of Vegeta's panties, and then winced as he expected a blow from Vegeta, but none came. He smiled and walked next to Vegeta who elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"I saw you look up," Vegeta said. They got to the doorstep and Yamcha stopped walking as Vegeta stepped up onto the doorstep, making him only slightly shorter than Yamcha now.   
  
"I know we had a nice time tonight and…" Yamcha said pressing his lips together and reaching out to embrace Vegeta, who ducked. Vegeta then field goal kicked Yamcha in the crotch and laughed as he hit the ground like a ton of bricks.   
  
"I'm not that kind of girl," Vegeta said smiling, as Yamcha lay twitching on the ground, both hands on his crotch. Vegeta stepped inside and slammed the door. He locked it and turned around to see Bulma standing within a few inches of him. She stepped back and smiled.  
  
"So, how was it?" She said grinning.  
  
"Shut up!" He growled. He slipped off his sandals and walked down the hall to his room stripping as he went. Bulma followed close and picked up his clothes. Kicking off his panties, a naked female Vegeta went into his room, Bulma slipping in as the door shut behind her. She began to sort through the clothes as he jumped onto his bed and sat cross-legged, turning on the TV with the remote.   
  
"Hey Vegeta, this isn't my T-shirt," she noted, holding the top out in front of her.  
  
"I bought you a present while I was out, enjoy," He said dryly.   
  
"No really, where did you get it?" She asked.  
  
"Can't you just show some gratitude and leave me alone!"   
  
"Fine, enjoy watching TV alone!" She said as she left, shutting his door.  
  
"Hey! What about my payment?" Vegeta called after her. "I'll get it later." He decided. He walked over to his dresser and pulled open the drawer. He stumbled backward at what he saw. It was filled with mini skirts, short shorts and T-shirts. He slammed the drawer and opened up the one below it. It contained jeans and long sleeved shirts. He quickly shut it and opened up the last one. In it were pairs of panties, bras of different types and socks. He shut the drawer and opened his door, stomping down the hall towards Bulma's room. He flung the door open, and Bulma whipped around, using a shirt to cover her bare breasts.   
  
"Oh it's you," she said dryly, dropping the shirt, allowing her breasts to go uncovered as she walked over to her dresser and opened a drawer.   
  
"What is the meaning of you replacing my clothes with these female garments?!?" He demanded. She took off her pants and walked over to the close hamper in her panties and tossed them in.   
  
"Well, you've got to wear something while your clothes are at the cleaners, don't you?" She walked back over to her dresser and pulled out a sports bra and bike shorts.   
  
"Why did you take my clothes to the cleaners when we have a clothes washing machine in the house?" He asked as she bent over and slipped off her panties, which she threw into the hamper. She slipped the sports bra over her head and pulled it down into the correct position. She sat down on the bed and put some socks on, then she pulled the bike shorts onto her body. She put her sneakers on and began tying them. "Well?" He asked.  
  
"Because I would rather pay someone else to clean your stinky clothes than do them for you!" She said jabbing a finger into his breast as she walked by. He followed her down the hall towards the garage.   
  
"Where the hell are you going?"   
  
"I'm going to ride my bike for exercise, I suggest you do the same, just get a pair of bike shorts from my dresser and wear one of the sports bras I put into your dresser. In any case you should at least put some kind of clothes on." She said as she snapped her helmet into place. "There's another bike over there," she said pointing to the red bike next to hers. She pressed the garage opener and the door slid open, she walked her bike out of the garage. Vegeta followed her out and grabbed her arm.   
  
"You're not leaving here until I get my clothes back!"   
  
"Hey Vegeta, you're shoe's untied!" She said, hopping onto her bike. Vegeta looked down, letting go of Bulma. Realizing he was naked, he looked up just in time to see Bulma speed off, pressing a button strapped to her wrist. She circled around announcing that everyone should look at the naked girl at the Briefs' house. Dozens of eyes suddenly focused on the naked Vegeta, and he made a mad dash towards the open garage. He slammed into the door as it closed and lay sprawled on his back on the hot cement. A crowed began to gather around the Briefs' driveway, and Vegeta got up blushing. He fired an energy blast at the garage door, blasting a beach ball sized hole, which he quickly jumped through, rolling on the cool garage floor and landing in a crouched position. He quickly got up and ran to his room and slammed the door.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Goku, the toilet hasn't been working well, do you think you can take a look at it and see if you can fix it?" Chi Chi said, turning to her husband.  
  
"Sure Chi Chi, I'll see what I can do," he replied. Goku walked into the bathroom, and looked into the toilet. He pressed the handle and it began to flush. It suddenly stopped and began to gurgle. "Maybe if I twist this pipe here," he said a he gripped a u-shaped pipe. He twisted it and one side popped off and began to shoot water at him. He was hit in the chest, immediately turning him into female Goku. The pressure of the continuous blast of water was so powerful that his shirt was blown off. He tried to stand up, but the water blast centered itself between his breasts and he was pinned against the wall. The bathroom was filling up with water and was currently at ankle level. He tried to push against the force of the water, and he slipped, the blast hitting his chin, and he fell into the shallow water. As he lay on his back the water became knee level, then waist level. Goku submerged himself and swam towards the gushing pipe. The water became shoulder level and Goku swam up for air, he took a deep breath and went under again. He swam against the current and twisted the pipe back into place, stopping the water. He rose to the surface and floated on his back, breathing hard.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Gohan, dinner's ready!" Chi Chi called to her son.  
  
"Coming Mom! I'm gonna go to the bathroom!" He shouted to his mother. Gohan ran down the hall and saw the bathroom door. He dashed towards it, legs crossed because of his need to pee. He stopped at the door, putting one hand on his crotch, the other on the doorknob, and he noticed the door was bulging. Chi Chi screamed a warning but was too late, as Gohan opened the door, and was slammed against the wall as the penned up water gushed out. Goku was pulled towards the door, but quickly submerged himself and grabbed the base of the toilet, wrapping his arms around it. The suction of the water pulled off his pants, and Goku let go of the toilet with one hand, and put a hand onto the waist of his boxer's. They too were pulled off, leaving a small piece of ripped boxer in his hand. As he moved his hand back to hold onto the toilet's base, he lost his grip and went flying on the surface of the water towards the open door. His legs spread out wide, his feet keeping him from being sucked out the door, as they were on the walls on either side of the doorway. Gohan's head broke the surface gasping for air. He began to tread water and opened his eyes. He looked straight at his father, and smiled.  
  
"Krillin's sister!" He said, looking at Goku as his father's pants and ripped boxers floated by.  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"What the hell is that noise?!?!" Chi Chi shouted, running down the hall. She turned the corner and saw the gallons of water rushing at her. At the front of the oncoming tidal wave was Gohan, riding it like a bucking bronco. Followed close behind Gohan was a naked female Goku tumbling end over end in the current. Chi Chi abruptly turned around and ran from the oncoming water. It caught up with her and she tumbled backward over Gohan and Goku, managing to grab Goku's ankles, righting himself, so he floated on his stomach, with Chi Chi bouncing up and down behind him. She looked up from the water and caught a glimpse of Goku's crotch, she quickly looked back down at the water, not wanting to stare at her husband's female privates for the remainder of the ride.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Krillin walked up to Goku's house. He knocked on the door and no one answered it. He rang the doorbell several times, and still no one opened the door. He turned the doorknob, which was unlocked and stepped inside.  
  
"Goku? Are you guys here?" He called to a seemingly empty house. Suddenly, the floor began to rumble and he looked towards the hallway. The partially open door flung open, water gushing out. Out came Gohan, a naked female Goku and Chi Chi holding on to Goku's ankles. Krillin barely had enough time to turn around to try and get out the door when the water slammed into him, shooting him and the others out the door. Krillin was sprawled on his back, his clothes sopping wet. He got to his knees then stood up. He looked around and saw Gohan getting up, Chi Chi laying on her back with Goku's chest on Chi Chi's face. Gohan ran over to a bush, pulled off his wet pants and proceeded to pee, his butt dripping water. Chi Chi woke up with a scream and flung Goku up onto the roof. He skidded down the roof, yelling, since the roof shingles were scratching his bare butt. He let out a shout and was suddenly in the air, he began to flap his arms but he fell to the ground, landing hard on his butt. Goku hopped up and began rubbing his butt, one hand on either side. Gohan finished peeing, began to go get his pants, walked past Chi Chi who was getting up, and upon seeing her son's bare privates, she picked him up and hugged her to her chest, then ran inside. Goku stopped rubbing his butt and noticed the soaking wet Krillin squeezing out his shirt.  
  
"Hi Krillin!" Goku said, waving. Krillin was no more than five feet away from Goku, and he walked over to him and whispered in his ear that he needs to cover himself up. Ignoring his wet pants on the ground, Goku ripped up a small shrub and stuck it around his waist. "Come on in Krillin, we were just about to eat dinner." Goku wiped his feet on the wet doormat and walked in, closely followed by Krillin. They went to the kitchen and found a naked Gohan wrapped in a towel, who whipped it open then said,   
  
"Hey Krillin!" A topless Chi Chi, who was shaking out her soaked shirt, put one arm over her breasts, grabbed a pan with the other, and backhanded Goku with it, sending him to the ground, and his bush flying in the opposite direction. She then hit Krillin on the head with the pan and chased him out the door, still topless, hitting him on the head as they went along, continuing to shout 'pervert' until he was out the door. She slammed the door, which hit his back, sending him flying onto the front lawn. Krillin quickly got up and took off into the air. A naked Gohan ran out the door, his towel tied around his neck like a cape. "Krillin! You forgot your siste-" He started to say, but Chi Chi, who was trying to cover up her breasts, grabbed his cape and yanked him back in.   
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Chi Chi let her wet panties fall to the floor with a plop. She then pulled her dress over her head, and grabbed a towel, which she wrapped like a turban around her hair. She left her room and walked back into the kitchen. Goku, who was now in his male form, and Gohan were sitting at the table wrapped in their towels, eating dinner. Chi Chi walked over to her chair, sat down and began to eat. She looked up from her food to see Gohan and Goku staring at her.   
  
"What… What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Chi Chi, you are… Uh, you're a little…" Goku stammered.  
  
"Butt naked!" Gohan blurts out, finishing his father's sentence for him. Chi Chi looks down and sees herself naked.   
  
"Well why didn't you tell me before!" She shouted as she ran back to her room and put on a bathrobe. She came back to the table and stood watching her husband and son scarf down the meal she had prepared for them. She continued to watch her men eat and she smiled as they laughed together at some joke she didn't hear. She heard the air conditioning start up and crossed her arms across her chest, shivering from the cold. Goku and Gohan turned to look at her when they head her teeth chattering. They stopped themselves from laughing, but let out a few giggles. "W-what's s-so funny g-guys?" She asked as she realized she was standing over an air vent, and the lower part of her robe was blowing around behind her, exposing herself to them. "What is it? What's so damn funny?" Goku pointed at her crotch, she looked down and quickly held down her bathrobe as her cheeks reddened. The air kicked into high gear and her bathrobe blew up and over her head, leaving a naked Chi Chi shivering in the breeze.  
  


End of Part Three  


  
  



	5. Chapter Five - Poor Chi Chi! Poor Bulma!...

Chi Chi was still embarrassed from the fiasco with the air conditioner, as she cleaned off the table and put the dishes in the sink to soak. After the vent had blown her bathrobe onto the ceiling, leaving her to stand stark naked in front of Goku and Gohan. She had ran from the kitchen and pulled the controls out of the wall, effectively cutting off the air conditioning. Unfortunately, they could no longer control it, and the air turned on and off as it pleased. She was able to get her bathrobe, since it fell off the ceiling, and she had put it back on. Chi Chi decided she was going to take a hot bubble bath to ease her nerves and help her calm down. As she was walking towards her room she saw a mouse run across the floor. She jumped onto a chair and lifted the lower part of her bathrobe above her waist and screamed for Goku to come save her. He came running in, wearing his boxers and chased the mouse into a hole in the wall. Chi Chi wasn't satisfied and kept screaming until Goku shot an energy ball into the hole, vaporizing the creature, or so Chi Chi hoped.  
  
"Um, Chi Chi, you might want to cover yourself," Goku said, turning to his wife. Chi Chi blushed and let go of the bathrobe. He picked her up by the waist and swung her around before setting her down. Goku began to walk back to their room, when Chi Chi cleared her throat. Goku turned around and saw his wife with her bathrobe over her head like a long hood, her bare hips tilted to the side with her hands upon them. Goku walked back over to her and took the robe off her head. Chi Chi stood there with her robe open as she watched Goku go back to their room. She was about to follow him there when Gohan came running down the hall. Chi Chi whipped around and closed her robe, tying the belt in a bow. Gohan ran to the kitchen and got a cup of milk and a plate of cookies before kissing his mother on the cheek and returning to his room. Chi Chi smiled as she walked down the hall to her room. Goku was lying on the bed watching TV, and Chi Chi passed by him as she went to their bathroom. She closed the bathroom door, but left it open a crack and turned the faucet on in the tub. She took the cap off the bubble bath soap and poured in a generous amount of it into the running water. She slipped out of the robe and threw it into a corner.  
  
"Goku? Is the toilet fixed?" She called to him as she sat down on the toilet seat.  
  
"Yeah, good as new!" He answered. Chi Chi finished peeing and flushed the toilet. At first nothing happened so she flushed it a bunch of times and the toilet began to shake in a low rumble. Suddenly, a scream came from the bathroom. Goku heard his wife's cry and ran to their bathroom. He found a very shocked, uncomfortable and naked Chi Chi hovering above the toilet or a spout of water.  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
The next morning, Vegeta woke up suddenly, when cold water was splashed on his face. He had been sleeping in his male form naked, due to a lack of male clothing. Several flashes went off, blinding him. He rubbed his eyes and was able to focus them. He saw Bulma with a camera in a pouch on her hip, and pictures in her hands. She was waving them around in the air and smiled at Vegeta.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, woman?"  
  
"They're just publicity shots." She replied, still shaking the photos.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He growled.  
  
"For your boyfriend, silly!" This made Vegeta stand straight up on the mattress. His crotch was a few centimeters from Bulma's face, she was hardly amused and she pushed his hips, knocking him onto his back, his legs open in a compromising position. The flash went off again as she took several more photos. "That's good, very good, work it baby!" Bulma said angling the camera and taking more pictures.   
  
"I grow tired of this," he said, rolling onto his stomach.   
  
"Oh this is perfect!" Bulma squealed, taking several more pictures. Vegeta grabbed the camera and crushed it in his bare hand as Bulma pulled out the last photo. "Too slow Veggie, I already have all the pictures I need." Vegeta swiped at her hand that held the pictures, but she moved away and he fell off the bed, landing on his head. He rolled over and stood up following Bulma down the hall to her room. Without her noticing he picked up a camera sitting on thin table in the hall. They both entered Bulma's room and Vegeta closed the door and locked it. He smacked the pictures from Bulma's hands as she turned around, scattering them on the floor. He pulled her shirt over her head then tore off her bra. He yanked her pants off and ripped her panties into two pieces, the front and back parts fell off, leaving Bulma as naked as he was. He pushed her onto the bed then whipped out the flashing camera, taking several pictures. He grabbed her ankles and flipped her over on the bed, taking pictures from behind as she turned her head to yell at him. She got up on the mattress and he pushed the area below her navel and she fell down onto the bed in the same compromising position that he had been in, and he took even more pictures. He tossed the camera aside as he made his way to the door. He opened it then turned around and shot an energy blast that burned the carpet slightly, but destroyed the pictures of him.  
  
"Ooh, Yamcha is going to just love these pictures!" Vegeta said taunting the naked Bulma. "I must get them out by noon, if he is to get them with the afternoon's mail." He smirked.  
  
"I am so going to kill you Vegeta!" She shouted as she leaped at him. He dodged her but she came back around and grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the ground. He tripped her and the two women wrestled on the carpet for a few minutes, Vegeta overpowering Bulma, running out of her room and down the hall. She chased after him and the two struggled out into the corridor. Vegeta ran through the kitchen, Bulma close behind. She chased him into the parlor by the front door, and he surprised her from behind, dropkicked her below the breasts, and sent her out of the conveniently opened front door. He slammed the door closed and double locked it. Bulma began to pound on the door, and Vegeta made faces at her through the window. He went to his room, threw on a shirt and opened a window.  
  
"Hey everybody, look at Bulma Briefs! She's running around naked in public!" He announced, men and boys came running out of their houses, dropped whatever they were doing, and gathered around the Briefs' residence to get a peek at Bulma, who was screaming to be let inside. Vegeta looked down at Bulma, "Are you going to stop setting me up with Yamcha?" He asked.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Just let me in!" She replied sobbing.  
  
"Oh fine," he said as he closed the window. He walked to the front door and slowly unlocked it. He opened the door and Bulma rushed in. "You can't outdo me, woman," he said, pulling off the shirt. "You'd better get dressed and go get my clothes from the cleaners before I make you suffer any more embarrassment."  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
The next day, Z-gang were going to have a beach party that day, and everyone was getting ready quickly, hoping to get to the beach before the crowds do. At Chi Chi's suggestion, Goku decided not to go, but Krillin's sister was going in his place. He borrowed one of Chi Chi's bathing suits and put it on. He came out of the bathroom and showed it to Chi Chi.   
  
"It looks good on you Goku but there's one problem," She said, as she stepped into her bathing suit.   
  
"What is it Chi Chi?" He asked as she pulled the bathing suit up over her breasts and adjusted the straps.   
  
"You're not female yet!" She said, turning to face him. Goku looked down and realized this also. Chi Chi filled a cup with water and threw it on Goku. "That's better, now turn around and let me look at you." Goku turned around in a circle.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right Chi Chi," He said.  
  
"Well, obviously!" She said turning him around. She grabbed the edges of the back of the suit and pulled them out so they covered his butt.   
  
"Wow, that's feels better," Goku said smiling.   
  
"Now you'd better go meet up with Krillin, so you two can come to the party together." Goku nodded and flew out the window.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Can you not understand what I am saying woman?!" Vegeta said, pushing away the two piece swimsuit that Bulma had on a hanger in her hand. "I am not going to the stupid party as Veggie! Why the hell do I need to do that?"   
  
"You'll be sorry…" She replied, adjusting the back of her top. Vegeta put a shirt on that had a picture of a shark on the front and tightened the waist of his bathing suit. Bulma left his room and went to hers, still unsure whether or not to wear a thong bikini.   
  
"Sorry, huh?" Vegeta said to himself after she left. "What did she mean by that?"   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Water proof camera?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Water proof zoom lens?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Extra film?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Fishing pole and replacement hooks?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Shark fin strap on accessory?"   
  
"Check."  
  
"Diving mask?"  
  
"Double check."  
  
"Snorkel?"  
  
"Double check."  
  
"Flippers?"  
  
"Double check."  
  
"Underwater microphones?"  
  
"Double check."  
  
"Ready to see some hot babes?" Roshi asked Oolong.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Oolong replied as he put down the checklist and high-fived Roshi.  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Vegeta put on a pair of flip-flops and walked down to Bulma's room, making the distinct sound with each step. He opened the door and found Bulma standing in front of the closet, top on, but nothing else. In her hands were two bikinis, one a thong, the other not.  
  
"Are you ready to go yet?" He asked, as she turned around looked at him.   
  
"Vegeta, what do think looks better on me?" She said as she turned around, and held the bikinis next to her butt, one on either side.   
  
"Does it really matter that much?"   
  
"Yes, it does." She replied, putting her fists on her hips.   
  
"If you can't decide, just don't wear one at all," He replied.  
  
"Are you crazy?" She said, as her eyes opened wide. "I'll just bring both and change in the air car at some point," she said stepping into the bikini. "Vegeta, could you help me with this?" He walked over to her and grabbed the back of the bikini, placing the other hand on her butt. He then yanked upward, letting go of her butt.   
  
"Is this right?" He asked, as he held her in the air. Bulma's eyes were fluttering, she made a grunt sound and Vegeta put her down. She quickly pulled the bikini down to her knees and slowly pulled it back up herself. She put on her sandals and walked in an odd way to the door.   
  
"Ready." She said beckoning him out the door.  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Hey Krillin! Race you to the water!" Gohan said, challenging Krillin.  
  
"You're on!" He answered. The two ran towards the water, and reached it at the same time. They jumped in, swam out a couple of feet and began splashing around. Roshi and Oolong, who were wearing wetsuits, were working together as planned. Oolong walked around between sunbathing people, and suddenly stopped and waved his left hand in the air, signaling Roshi, who stood at the water's edge. He threw back his fishing rod and cast it into the group of people. His hook hit its mark, snagging the strap of a bikini top that was unhooked and its wearer was lying on her stomach on a towel. Roshi reeled his catch in, and in seconds he was holding the top in his hand. The topless woman abruptly sat up, Oolong snapped several pictures before darting through her legs, taking a picture in the process, and running down the beach to safety. The embarrassed woman wrapped a towel around her bare torso and ran to the edge of the water and picked up her wet top. Roshi used his exceptional speed to get behind the woman and cast his fishing hook again. It caught her towel, and Roshi waited for Oolong to get up next to her before he reeled in his line, pulling off her towel, allowing Oolong to take several more pictures. The poor lady quickly slipped on her top and chased after her towel, which Roshi had tossed into the waves, giving cover for him and Oolong to escape. They high-fived before setting back out on the hunt.   
  
"That pervert!" Bulma commented, watching the daring duo go after another helpless lady.  
  
"Hey Kakkarot! I bet I could beat you to the water!" Vegeta said, taking off his shirt.  
  
"Ok! Let's go!" The female Goku replied, getting out of his chair.  
  
"One second Goku!" Chi Chi said. She got up and turned Goku around, she then pulled the back of the bathing suit out so it covered Goku's butt. "There you go." The two Saiyajins ran down the beach, but Vegeta pulled ahead, since Goku's legs were shorter since he became his female self. Vegeta got to the water and dived in, followed shortly by Goku. They swam under water until they reached Gohan and Krillin, who were playing catch with a small blue ball.   
  
"Hey cue ball! Throw it over here!" Vegeta shouted at Krillin. Krillin hesitated, but Gohan nodded, and he threw the ball to Vegeta, who jumped out of the water to catch it, revealing his topless female form. Vegeta splashed into the water, and then his head broke the surface. He looked around at the two guys and female Goku, all three were blushing. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Uh… Vegeta, you're a little bit, shall we say, uncovered." Krillin said raising an eyebrow with the last word.  
  
"W-what?" Vegeta stammered as he looked down, seeing his breasts bob up and down in the water. His bathing suit started slipping off so he pulled it up and tightened it.  
  
"I told you!!" Bulma called from the shore.  
  
"Oh crap." Vegeta muttered, seeing Roshi and Oolong swimming just under the surface towards him. Instead of running away, he dashed straight at them, he kicked Roshi in the face, causing him to lose his mask and snorkel, and then he kneed Oolong in the stomach and grabbed the camera. He tossed it into the air and blasted it with an energy ball. Roshi and Oolong quickly surfaced, and Vegeta crossed his arms over his bare chest.   
  
"Now what did you do that for?" Roshi said, adjusting his mask and snorkel.  
  
"Yeah, my greatest work was on that camera!" Oolong commented on the side.  
  
"Old man, if you don't leave me alone, I may be forced to kick your wrinkled old ass where you tread water!" Vegeta growled, glaring at Roshi. "And you!" He said, turning to Oolong, "I may get a craving for a side of bacon pretty soon if you don't leave and take your grandpa with you!"   
  
"Grandpa?!? I'll show you Grandpa!" Roshi said as Oolong pulled him toward the shore.  
  
"Really, why the hell did we invite those idiots?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"We um, didn't." Krillin replied.   
  
"Well, I've got to do something about my predicament." Vegeta said, sinking into the water so only his head was above the surface.  
  
"Krillin, where'd Vegeta go?" Gohan asked curiously.  
  
"Why I'm right here you stupid little ki-" Vegeta started to say before Goku clamped his hand over Vegeta's mouth.   
  
"He had to uh… go home and brush his teeth! This is Krillin's other sister, Veggie." Goku said quickly, Vegeta promptly bit Goku's hand and he let go with a shout.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, brat," Vegeta said, looking at Gohan.   
  
"Vegeta!" Goku shouted. Vegeta sank under water and quickly returned with a crab. He pulled open the front of Goku's bathing suit and dropped it in. Goku splashed around wildly, trying to get the creature out of his breasts. Vegeta swam by Goku and looked towards the shore.  
  
"Bulma! Got anything for me to wear!?!" He yelled to her. Bulma got up and walked over to a beach bag and pulled out a hanger with a two piece bathing suit on it. He jumped into the air and flew at lightening fast speed over the water, water spraying around him as he flew. He snatched the hanger midair and continued until he reached the women's bathroom.   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
_Damn this place is gross!_ Vegeta thought to himself as he hovered over the ground in the women's bathroom. _It stinks in here and there are disgusting little puddles everywhere!_ Vegeta uncovered his breasts and loosened the waist of his bathing suit, not caring to enter a stall. He slipped it off and put the top around his breasts, reaching behind him to secure the clip. He bent over and stepped into the bikini, noticing a woman in a swimsuit that had a hole on the stomach watching him change.  
  
"Do you mind?" Vegeta said, holding the bikini at his knees. The lady pulled out a piece of paper and a pen (Vegeta didn't know where she got them) and she scribbled something down on the paper. She walked over to Vegeta, her sandals flapping against the floor, and stuck the note in his exposed cleavage.   
  
"Call me sometime," She said, grabbing his exposed butt with both hands before leaving the bathroom.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta said to himself as he pulled the note from between his breasts. On it was a phone number and a name. "Why was this woman 'flirting' with me as Bulma says?" He crumpled the paper in his hand and tossed it into one of the stalls. Vegeta then pulled up the bikini and flew back to Bulma and Chi Chi, who were sitting in their chairs talking. He landed in front of Bulma and threw his bathing suit onto the sand next to her. "Bulma, is this swimsuit supposed to be this, _intruding_?" He asked, pulling at the thin strip of cloth nestled between his butt cheeks.  
  
"Yes Vegeta, it's called a thong." Bulma replied smiling.  
  
"Well I don't like it," He said, pouting.  
  
"It's either that or you can go naked," She replied flatly.  
  
"I really don't see the difference concerning my butt!" He said, still trying to get the thin strip of cloth to cover more of his butt. He let go of it and started to walk towards the water, but Bulma leaned forward and grabbed the back of the thong, then let it go suddenly, snapping him around the sensitive area. He quickly turned around and scowled at Bulma, then continued to walk towards the others in the water.   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Later that day, the Z-gang had finished swimming in the ocean and decided to take a walk and look for shells.   
  
"Hey look at this one mom!" Gohan said, handing a shell to Chi Chi.  
  
"It's very lovely Gohan."  
  
"Here, Chi Chi!" Goku said, handing her a conch shell.   
  
"Wow Goku, this is the best one yet!" She replied. Vegeta walked ahead of everyone, not caring to bend down to pick up anything, he just nudged stuff around with his toe.  
  
"Krillin come look at this!" Gohan said, jumping into a tide pool. It was about two or three feet deep, and Gohan easily submerged himself. "Come on in, the water feels good." Krillin walked over and stuck his foot in, then jumped in.  
  
"This water does feel good, it certainly is different from swimming in the ocean." Krillin said.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty much calm here."  
  
"Hey Kakkarot! Care to join me?" Vegeta asked Goku who was looking for shells behind Bulma and Chi Chi, he looked up and shook his head. "Fine then," Vegeta said, crossing his arms, "It'll be just me, cue ball and squirt then." Vegeta jumped in the water and submerged himself up to his neck. Chi Chi watched Gohan splash around with Krillin and smiled. She suddenly felt something crawling up her breast.   
  
"What the…" She said as she looked down and saw the conch shell Goku had given her crawl up onto her shoulder. Its legs were sticking into her bathing suit, and she screamed out, hurling the hermit crab into the ocean.   
  
"This warm water feels great," Vegeta said. He turned over and floated on his back.   
  
"Uh, Vegeta…" Bulma started to say.  
  
"What is it Bulma?" He asked in a relaxed voice.  
  
"Um, that water is a bit warmer than you thin-"  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Gohan cried out patting Vegeta's flat chest, "When did you come back?"   
  
"Huh?" Vegeta said, feeling Gohan's patting against his chest. He abruptly sat up and looked down. He wasn't female anymore, but he was still wearing the thong bikini and top. He jumped out of the tide pool and ran down to the water, where he jumped into the waves. He came back out in female form, and stomped back to the others. He snatched Bulma's towel away from her and began to dry himself off.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"I still don't see why I have to take a shower, Bulma," Vegeta said, following Bulma down the hall. He was still in female form, and had not taken off the thong bikini and top yet. Bulma and Vegeta entered Bulma's room. "Bulma! Tell me why I must take a shower after just having bathed in the ocean!" He demanded of her.  
  
"Because you're all salty now," she replied, taking off her top.   
  
"What the hell does that mean?" He asked. Bulma slipped out of her bikini and threw the swimsuit into the clothes hamper. She then grabbed her bathrobe out of the closet and put it on, not caring to tie the belt. Bulma left her room and went to her bathroom, Vegeta following close behind her. She shut the door behind them and slipped out of the robe, she sat on the edge of the bathtub and turned the water on, she felt it with her hand then turned the shower on.   
  
"Vegeta, you have sand on your body, and your hair is all salty from swimming in the ocean." She put her hand in his hair and shook it, causing sand and salt to fall onto Vegeta's torso. She stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. Vegeta promptly opened the curtain. "What is it, Vegeta?"  
  
"My bathroom doesn't have any shampoo," He said looking down.   
  
"Have some then!" She said squirting the shampoo up and down his body, the pulling out his bikini and squirting a large amount into there. She let go of the waist of his bikini and it made a strange noise when it went back to its original position, spraying some shampoo out of the sides. "You're welcome!" She said after him as he shuffled out the door, trying not to spill anymore of the shampoo from his bikini.  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"I can't believe she made me used that soiled shampoo!" A male Vegeta grumbled as he wrapped a towel around himself and left to bathroom to go to his room and get dressed. "I am the Saiyajin prince after all," he said to himself as he opened to door to his room. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts.  
  
"Vegeta…" Someone said behind him. Vegeta whipped around and saw Bulma standing in front of his bed wrapped in a towel as well.   
  
"Oh, hello Bulma," he said, turning around to look through his clothes.   
  
"Vegeta, I have something to show you…" She said in a sultry voice.  
  
"What is it?" He said, turning around. Bulma opened the towel, dropped it to the floor and stood naked in front of Vegeta.  
  
"Been there, seen that," Vegeta said, and went back to sorting through his clothes. Bulma walked up behind him and began to massage his back and shoulders. He ignored her and continued to look through his clothes.   
  
"Come on Vegeta, let's have a little fun," she whispered in his ear. Her hands drifted down to his towel and she began to unravel it. He stopped her and turned around. He put his hands on her breasts and Bulma smiled. Suddenly, he pushed her back, sending her onto his bed. She got onto her hands and knees and crawled forward on the bed. He dropped his towel and put on a pair of shorts, then a shirt.   
  
"Let's go Bulma," he said turning to her.  
  
"W-hat?"  
  
"Let's go! We can go see a movie or something." He said as he walked to the door.  
  
"B-but Vegeta…" A puzzled Bulma stammered.  
  
"What is it?" He turned to face her.  
  
"I meant have a little fun here."  
  
"Fine, we can go rent a movie then." He replied.  
  
"Ugh! I mean here, now, in this bed."  
  
"What type of fun is sleeping?" Vegeta said with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"Not sleeping, exactly, although you could call it that."  
  
"Will you stop with the damn hints and just tell me what the hell you are trying to tell me is fun!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Fine then! Sex. I want sex!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"'Oh'? Just 'oh'!??! Vegeta! You're as dumb as a brick!"  
  
"And strong as one too!"  
  
"Shut up!" She growled, silencing Vegeta. "Come here, you big lug," she said in a much sweeter voice, grabbing his shirt by the neck and pulling him onto the bed. She slipped his shirt over his head, and moved down the bed to remove his pants. She then got onto his chest, but fell off when his breasts shifted. "Waitaminute!" She exclaimed, standing up on the floor. In Vegeta's hand was a glass that had had water in it a few seconds ago.   
  
"Heh heh heh…" Vegeta chuckled nervously.  
  
"You tricked me! You tricked me, you cheap jackass!" She yelled. Vegeta got off the bed, and Bulma backed him into the corner. Vegeta hit the wall, and slid down until he landed on his butt with a soft thud. Bulma slowly stomped towards him, cracking her knuckles.   
  
"Bulma, listen to me. Bulma! Stop this, come on!" Vegeta said nervously.   
  
"Put this on!" Bulma commanded, grabbing a pair of panties from a drawer.   
  
"How are those still in here?"  
  
"Put it on!!!"   
  
"Yes ma'am!!" He replied, jumping into the panties.  
  
"Now _you_ will feel the pain." She said as she went behind him. She grabbed the panties and pulled them upward, hooking the leg holes over Vegeta's shoulders, who fell to the ground gasping and twitching. Bulma laughed and left the room.  
  
End of Part Four  
  



	6. Chapter Six - Vegeta goes with Bulma to ...

Author's Note: This may get a little confusing, but when Vegeta and Goku are female, they will now be called by 'She, her' etc. as opposed to masculine terms. It sounds better this way and makes more sense to me. There will be more chapters to come of Goku/Vegeta ½! Enjoy!   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"You are coming with me to an aerobics class." Bulma repeated.  
  
"No way! You'll never make me go!" Vegeta turned his back to her and crossed his arms over his chest. Bulma reached for the glass of water on the desk and splashed it on him. She grabbed her by the collar of her T-shirt and dragged the female Vegeta out of her room down the hall toward Bulma's room kicking and screaming. "Let me go! Let me go!" She bawled.  
  
"Honestly Vegeta! You sound like a little crybaby." Bulma pulled her into the room and quickly shut the door. Vegeta scrambled to her feet and jumped over Bulma's bed.   
  
"You can't make me!" She stuck her tongue out and waved her hands at the sides of her head.  
  
"Vegeta, you've become a lazy pig lately. You need to keep up your girlish figure."   
  
"I'll show you a girlish figure." She mumbled. She shook a fist toward Bulma and sat down on the bed. Bulma walked over to the large closet and began sifting through the clothes. She pulled out several hangars and put them over a chair. Vegeta crossed her legs and twiddled her thumbs.  
  
"Ok, you have two choices."  
  
"Two, wow! That's more than, like, one!" She said in an impression of Bulma. Bulma smacked her over the head with a hanger and turned back to the clothes.   
  
"You can wear a pink sports bra with black elastic pants, or blue leotard with gray tights."  
  
"Aha! Trying to trick me eh? I see the thong back on that leotard." Vegeta declared as she remembered the beach incident. She snatched the sports bra and elastic pants from Bulma and took off her shirt. She slipped the sports bra over her head and pulled it down to cover her chest. "This is a bit confining isn't it?"   
  
"Well, duh, Vegeta! It's supposed to keep your boobs in."  
  
"You'd need a can opener to get this thing off." She commented and took off her shorts. Bulma turned around removed her skirt. Vegeta stepped into her pants and turned to glance at a topless Bulma, who was now raising the tights to her waist. She sighed and stomped toward the door.   
  
"Where're you going?" Vegeta turned around to see a fully dressed Bulma. "You need some athletic shoes." She tossed a pair of socks at Vegeta. "This way," Bulma said, grabbing Vegeta's arm and pulling her into a second closet. Vegeta groaned.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Bulma and Vegeta walked up to the service desk at the women's gym. The lady behind the counter put her magazine down.  
  
"Name please." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Bulma Briefs. I have a guest today, she's trying everything out for a possible new membership."  
  
"Oh, that's so great! What's your name?" She smiled.  
  
"Veggie-"   
  
"Vegeta."   
  
"Which one is it?" The lady sounded confused. Vegeta clamped her hand over Bulma's mouth.  
  
"Vegeta, but everyone calls me Veggie."  
  
"Ok, miss Vegeta, here's your temporary card." She handed the card to Vegeta who snatched it and yanked Bulma off to the side.  
  
"Embarrass me and kiss this gym goodbye." He threatened. Bulma nodded her head vigorously and Vegeta shoved the card into her chest. She took it and put I into her gym bag.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Ok girls, today we're going to start our workout using the large rubber spheres to stretch our backs and work our tummies!" The instructor, Katherine announced. Vegeta crossed her arms over her chest. The other women went over to a long rack and took off large, differently colored rubber balls. Some bent over backward and walked on their hands and toes back and forth. Others lay on their stomachs and rocked back and forth. Vegeta was not amused. She picked a yellow ball and sat it on the ground. She lay on her stomach and grasped the ball with both arms. Suddenly, it popped with a loud bang and Vegeta fell flat on her face. Everyone stared at the woman with the spiky brown hair laying face down on a pile of rubber. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her head.   
  
"What're you all staring at!?!?" The women quickly got back to their own rubber spheres.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Now we'll work our biceps and triceps! Pick a machine and get going girls!" Katherine announced.   
  
She walked over to Vegeta who was curling a hundred-pound dumbbell. "Are you all right Veggie?"   
  
"Yeah I'm fine, it must've been defective."  
  
"Probably. Have a good work out!" She turned and jogged across the room, "Work those arms ladies!" Vegeta put dropped the weight and walked over to a machine. She grasped the small v-bar with both hands. She gently pulled it down to her waist and let it rise to her chest.   
  
"This is too little weight, I'll add more." She let go and moved the pin, adding two hundred more pounds. She tried the exercise again. "Now this might make me sweat."  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Bulma watched Vegeta from her machine. She seemed to be okay now.   
  
"Is there something strange about her?" A lady on the machine next to her, who had short black hair and wore a green leotard with blue short shorts, said.  
  
"Nah, she's just from out-of-town. She's actually very muscular."   
  
"I figured that was the reason the ball exploded. I mean look at her, she'd pumped! She's doing two-fifty on the triceps machine easily."  
  
"Okay ladies! Time to work our backs and shoulders!" Katherine announced. Bulma wiped her forehead with a towel and got off her machine.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Vegeta straddled a black leather bench and adjusted the weight to two hundred. She grabbed the long bar with both hands spread out and pulled the bar down to the top of her chest.   
  
"Too damn light!" She got up and adjusted the weight to its maximum - five hundred pounds. "Now, this is more like it!" She did thirty reps in four minutes. Vegeta rose from the bench and handed another lady the bar. The lady was quickly thrown off the machine and was embedded in the ceiling from the waist up. He legs kicked frantically then stopped.  
  
"Oh my! Somebody get a ladder!" Katherine ordered. She glanced at the limp legs, "Better make that a ladder and a stretcher."  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
After paramedics carted off the poor woman, Katherine announced that the workout would end due to an unsafe workout area. The other women glared at Vegeta who blushed a bright red. The ladies then headed for the locker room. Vegeta sauntered toward the door and was jerked back by Bulma who took her to the locker room. All around, women were changing, showering, and drying their hair.  
  
"Okay Vegeta, take off your clothes and take a shower." She said. Bulma sat on a bench pulled her shoes and socks off.   
  
"You mean, undress in front of everyone?!?"  
  
"What's the problem? They're all women."   
  
"If you say so." Vegeta said and took off her shorts. She grabbed the bottom edge of her sports bra and yanked hard. It didn't come off. She tried again. Nothing. She became really frustrated and tried again. She ripped it down the center of the front. Vegeta wriggled out of the bra and threw it at a naked Bulma's feet. Bulma picked it up a turned it around in her hands. "I don't want to say it, but, told you so." Vegeta turned and walked toward the showers.  
  
"Come back here!" Bulma trotted after him, and they entered the public showers together. Bulma walked up to a spout on the wall and turned the knob. Water started running out and she stepped under the water and lathered her hair. Vegeta went to a spout next to Bulma and reached for the soap. It slipped out of her hand and she bent over to pick it up. She dropped it again and it sailed across the shower room. She became enraged and shot an energy ball at the soap that was still midair and it exploded in a shower of bubbles. She took a bottle of shampoo off of a small shelf in the wall and turned on the water. At first it was cold, then it got warm, then hot. The shower room erupted in shrieks.  
  
"A MAN!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"COVER YOUSELVES!!!!!"  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID HE GET IN HERE?!?!" Katherine bellowed. Vegeta realized his mistake and quickly jerked the knob in the other direction. He pulled it clear off the wall and cold water slammed him into the opposite wall. A naked Katherine grabbed Vegeta by the hair and pulled a now female Vegeta up onto her knees.   
  
"What the hell do you want?" Vegeta snapped.   
  
"Uh… Sorry!!" Katherine was joined by all the women in the showers, who let go of their small washrags they had been using in a failed attempt to cover themselves. Vegeta put her hand on her breasts and shoved her away. She grabbed Bulma by the crook of her arm and pulled her into the locker room. Bulma handed some clothes to Vegeta and she sat on a bench to put them on.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Back at home, a still topless female Vegeta lay on her bed watching TV. Someone knocked softly on her door.  
  
"Come in." She mumbled. Bulma tiptoed in, wearing her nightgown.   
  
"How did you like it today?"   
  
"Don't ask!" Vegeta flipped through the channels.  
  
"Well, I hoped you enjoyed it, 'cause we are going back tomorrow." Vegeta hopped off her bed and grabbed the bottom of Bulma's nightgown. He pulled it high over Bulma's head, leaving Bulma hanging in the air naked. She turned her around and kicked her in the butt, sending Bulma tumbling out of the nightgown, down the hall and into her room.   
  
"Screwball, corner pocket." Vegeta laughed and slammed the door.  
  



	7. Chapter Seven - Chi Chi goes to a spa. G...

The doorbell rang. Female Goku got out of the shower and walked down the hall. She opened the door and it was the mailman. He just stood there, eyes wide, mouth gaping. Goku cocked her head.  
  
"Hello?" The man didn't blink. She reached for the package under his arm and pulled on it. The postman wouldn't let go. She grabbed the package with both hands and but her foot on the man's chest and pushed and pulled. She finally jerked it from his grasp and shut the door. He snapped back into consciousness and hobbled back to his mail truck. Goku put the package onto a table and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She turned the water back on, realizing, for the first time, how cold the water was. She peered down and saw her breasts bounce. "Oh well, must be out of hot water."  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Chi Chi sighed. She was in the lap of luxury. She couldn't take Goku's shenanigans since he had gotten his new ability to change into a buxom young lady. She needed a break, so she bought herself a ticket to a world renowned women's spa and dropped Gohan off with her dad. Chi Chi rolled onto her stomach on the towel, absolutely comfortable, although she would normally never do such a thing as sun bathe in the nude. However, she had no worries, Goku was at home, Gohan was being taken care of - and Roshi was thousands of miles away. There were no men at all in the compound, only women, this fact also eased her nerves. Her feet waved around behind her, and she thumbed through a magazine, she could get used to this.  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Man, what to wear?" Goku said and looked through her closet. "Well, gotta start with the essentials." She picked up a pair of boxers and stepped into them. She looked at herself in the mirror, and they promptly fell to the floor. She put her orange gi on and it felt like she was wearing an orange garbage bag. She promptly threw it off and scratched her head. "Better go look through Chi Chi's stuff." She opened the other closet. "What's with all this girly stuff?" She threw clothes about. The doorbell rang again. Goku sighed and went downstairs to answer it. "Hey Bulma!" She cried. Bulma's eyes opened and her jaw dropped. "Hello?" Bulma snapped back into consciousness. She shoved Goku into the house and slammed the door.   
  
"What the hell are you doing Goku?"   
  
"Answering the door." Bulma was not amused.  
  
"No, I mean going around naked." She pointed at her. Goku looked down and shrugged. "Well, you can't be naked all day. Come one, I'll find you something to wear." They began to head down the hall toward the stairs when Bulma abruptly turned around, smacking Goku who fell down. "Waitaminue, Goku, why don't you turn back into a man?"   
  
"We're out of hot water," She said, sitting up on her elbows.   
  
"Ok, follow me then." Bulma went upstairs and entered Goku and Chi Chi's room. "Oh Goku, this would look so perfect on you!" She exclaimed and grabbed a pants outfit. "Goku? Goku?!?" She turned around and didn't see Goku. She stomped downstairs and found her in the same position on the ground, humming.   
  
"Little help?" She asked. Bulma fell over.  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"There, how's that?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Ok I guess." Goku was wearing one of Chi Chi's long black skirts split down the side starting at the knee and a blue blouse. "But there's one thing you forgot."  
  
"What's that?" Goku bent over and grabbed the edge of the skirt and hoisted it over her head.  
  
"See?" She said, showing her bare nether-regions to Bulma, who smirked, hardly amused.   
  
"You could have just told me."  
  
"You still would need to check," She replied. Bulma sighed angrily. She reached into a dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of panties and flung them at Goku. She turned around and began tidying up the room so Chi Chi wouldn't notice. She closed the last drawer and turned back to Goku, who had tucked the skirt into her panties. Bulma grabbed the waist of the panties and yanked them off Goku before putting them on her correctly.   
  
"All better now?" Goku nodded her head. "Ok then, I promised Chi Chi I'd take you out of the house so you would have something to do while she was gone. You're going to come with me on a few errands."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes! No let's go downstairs and get in the air car." Bulma walked out of the room. Goku stood there and pulled on the collar of her blouse. She shook her chest and giggled as her breasts bounced. Bulma stormed back into the room and grabbed her by the arm before pulling her out of the room down the stairs.  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Vegeta lay on his bed wearing a pair of shorts and flipping through the TV channels. His stomach grumbled and tossed the remote on the bed before heading to the kitchen. He reached for the door of the fridge and saw a note that read:  
  
"Dear Vegeta, don't you dare touch the cake I made, or your ass is mine! Love, Bulma"  
  
"Hah, what can she do to me, I'll eat it anyway just to piss her off." He laughed. Vegeta opened the fridge. The bucket of water perched above the door fell on his head, turning him into female Vegeta. A flash blinded her and she fell backward on the slippery floor. She vigorously rubbed her eyes and saw a small camera-robot take flight and head toward the door. She scrambled to her feet and dashed after the droid. Suddenly, three more appeared and joined the first robot as it flew toward the entrance. The front door opened automatically and the droids flew out the house.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" She yelled as she jumped into the air and flew after them. The robots split up and Vegeta followed one. She got in front of it and caught it in her hand. She caught sight of another and crushed the one in her hand before following it. She shot an energy blast that engulfed the robot and vaporized it. Another whizzed under her nose and continued in the other direction. Vegeta took chase and backhanded the droid. It smacked to the ground and she vaporized it with a large ki blast that left a smoking crater in the ground. The last robot zipped past her ear and she followed it into some woods. The two of them zigzagged through the trees, and the droid pulled ahead. It quickly flew through a hole in a massive tree and Vegeta slammed into it at full speed. She dropped to the ground and the robot buzzed away. "Damn…" She whispered before blacking out.   


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
A little robot flew past Bulma's air car as they left the grocery store. She started laughing and Goku became confused.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," She threw her head back and laughed uproariously.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Yamcha sat sulking on Roshi's island. He had blown it with Veggie, and he would never get a second chance. A little robot suddenly flew by and perched on the table.   
  
"Huh? What's this?"  
  
"Hello there, Yamcha, this is Veggie," the robot said in a monotone voice. It projected a life-sized nude image of a startled female Vegeta. "This is a little present for you, come see me as soon as you can. Later my love." Yamcha's jaw dropped and he stared at the image. Turtle came in the front door and looked up at the picture before averting his eyes with a flipper.   
  
"You better get rid of that before Master Roshi gets back."   
  
"Uh…. Yeah, I gotta go, see you later Turtle." Yamcha said. The little droid powered down and exploded in a puff of smoke. He sighed and hopped into his air car outside.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Come on Goku!" Bulma pulled her out of the air car.   
  
"Where're we going this time?" She wined.   
  
"To a spa, after having such a hectic day as we've had, we ladies need to relax." The two of them entered the women's spa and walked up to the check-in desk.  
  
"Oh yes, Miss Briefs, it's a pleasure to see you again!" The secretary chirped. Bulma handed the woman her preferred member's card and was given two towels. She gave one to Goku and the two walked into the spa.   
  
"I've arranged for a deep tissue massage, let's head there first." They walked into the changing room, and Bulma began undressing. Goku stood there, taking in the sights of naked and changing women. Bulma unclipped the back of her bra and slipped out of it. "Psst, Goku, start undressing." She sat down and kicked off her shoes. Bulma stepped out of her panties and waited for Goku to finish changing. Bulma picked up her towel and wrapped it around her chest, showing Goku how to do it. She also put on her towel and the two of them left the changing room and into a private massage room. There were two tables, and Bulma removed her towel, spreading it onto one of them before lying down on her stomach. Goku sat down on a chair. The door opened and the massage woman stepped in. Goku turned around and saw the familiar person.   
  
"Master Ro-" She started to say before the Turtle Hermit clamped his hand over her mouth. Roshi was wearing a white shirt and dress, a blonde wig, lipstick, and his usual sunglasses.   
  
"Shhh!" He cleared his throat, and spoke in a feminine voice, "Hello again Bulma, how it goes?"   
  
"Great, I need you to work out some of the tension in my lower back." She replied.  
  
"All righty you just relax now." Roshi began kneading her lower back, and quickly worked his way down to her butt.   
  
"Not that low Helga!"   
  
"Oh, so sorry!" He replied. Goku flipped through a magazine, not paying attention.   
  
"Ok, can you do my stomach now?" Bulma requested after a few minutes. She turned over onto her back. Roshi grabbed his nose with a handkerchief to stop an oncoming nosebleed. He got it under control and began reaching for her breasts. "Hey! Waitaminute!" She sat up and screamed upon seeing the poorly disguised Roshi. A burly female security guard burst into the room and Bulma covered herself with her towel. She quickly cuffed Roshi and dragged him out of the building, kicking, screaming, and bleeding profusely out of his nose into a waiting police car.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Vegeta opened the door to Bulma's house and stumbled in. She was so exhausted from the chase with the robots. The air conditioner turned on and she shivered. She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the cake, before noticing her soaked shorts laying on the floor.   
  
"Crap." She muttered. She crumpled Bulma's note and headed upstairs. Vegeta flicked the TV on and began scarfing down the cake. Someone knocked at the door and she went to go get it. She opened the door to find a mesmerized Yamcha. She punched him off the porch and into some bushes before vaporizing his air car. She flipped him off and slammed the door. Vegeta climbed the stairs and fell asleep on her bed.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Ok, what do you want to do next Goku?" Bulma asked.   
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Fine, we'll have a mud bath."  
  
"Huh? I thought a bath was supposed to make you squeaky clean."  
  
"This is different, come on I'll show you." They walked outside to a large pool of orange mud. Bulma dropped her towel and waded in, followed by Goku. Bulma began rubbing the mud over her back when a ball of the goop smacked her in the side of the face. She turned to see Goku laughing her head off. She threw a handful back, but Goku dived under the mud, and she hit a lady. The lady threw a handful at Bulma, who ducked. It hit another lady and a mud war erupted. Goku threw several balls of mud at one lady lying on a towel. She stood up and glared at the mud-covered Goku.   
  
"**GOKU!!!!**"   
  
"Crap!" She shouted as Chi Chi jumped into the mud and sloshed after her. Goku ran screaming through the mud, spraying it in all directions. Chi Chi grabbed her by the hair and she slipped through her grasp and under the surface. A ball of golden energy formed in the center of the pool. All of a sudden, the pool exploded, shooting mud and women everywhere. A golden haired and naked Goku stood alone in the center of the pool. Chi Chi fell out of the sky and landed in the crater. She got on her knees, looked up and saw the golden hair between Goku's legs. She screamed in rage and chased Goku out of the pool and into the building. Bulma wiped mud from her eyes and sighed.  



	8. Chapter Eight - A trip to the vet!? That...

"But Chi Chi, I don't wanna!" Goku pleaded with his wife.  
  
"Too bad, you're taking Gohan for his checkup and that's that," she crossed her arms over her chest and arched her back slightly.  
  
"One question, why the hell do I have to go?!" An angry Vegeta thundered.  
  
"Because you need to get out the house for once, you lazy idiot," Bulma answered.  
  
"I'll show you idiot…" Vegeta rolled up his sleeve. Goku saw what he was going to do and quickly put himself between Vegeta and Bulma, waving his arms.   
  
"N-now Vegeta don't get too hasty…"  
  
"Move, Kakkarot, before I kick your ass!"   
  
"Vegeta, don't do it-" The Saiyajin Prince ignored Goku's warning and punched him in the face. Goku didn't budge an inch. He wiggled his nose, causing Vegeta's fist to bob up and down. Vegeta hissed and lowered his arm.   
  
"Fine… I'll go with Kakkarot and his brat to the vet," he sneered.  
  
"Doctor's office!" The two women corrected him.   
  
"Whatever." At that moment, Gohan came bounding down the stairs.   
  
"Yay! We're going to the zoo! We're going to the zoo!" The young half-Saiyajin danced around.   
  
"Uh, Chi Chi, I thought we were taking him to see the doc-" Goku began. Chi Chi quickly grabbed her husband and shoved him out the door, followed shortly by Gohan. Bulma attempted to do the same to Vegeta but he pushed her back and sauntered outside the house himself.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"I can't believe your wife lied to her own little brat! Hahahaha!" Vegeta started cracking up. "He thinks we're going to the stupid zoo-" Goku clamped his hand over Vegeta's mouth.   
  
"Quiet," Goku gave Vegeta a look then turned back to driving the air car.  
  
"Anyway," Vegeta continued as if nothing happened. "When the hell did you get a driver's license?"  
  
"Oh, a few months ago…"   
  
"Uh, Kakkarot…"   
  
"What?" Goku switched lanes, narrowly missing an old lady crossing the street.   
  
"WE'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!"   
  
"GYAAH!" Goku's hands fumbled over the steering wheel. A large 18-wheeler was heading straight for them. Vegeta leaped from his seat and shot a ki blast, caving in the front of the vehicle. With its engine flattened, it stopped completely. Goku swerved and slammed on the breaks, but the car continued to move at a snail's pace. It skidded sideways toward a light pole, bumping into it. The car suddenly exploded for no apparent reason and Goku bounded from the air car, holding onto Gohan's collar.   
  
"Oh well, at least I got insurance," Goku surveyed the wreckage. "C'mon Vegeta!" He took off into the air with Gohan following close behind. Vegeta joined the duo and they went on to the doctor.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"This sure is a _small _building for a zoo," Gohan commented as the trio landed outside the doctor's office. Goku opened the door and they headed in.   
  
"Wait-a-second! This place looks awfully familiar, Daddy…" They walked farther into the waiting room. "Oh no! This looks like the-!" The boy spun on his heel and flew toward the door. Goku managed to snag the back of his collar, holding him back. He reeled his son in and wrapped his arms around him tight. They picked a few seats along the wall and sat down. Unfortunately for Vegeta, there was not a third seat where Goku and Gohan sat, and he was forced to sit between two kids about Gohan's age. The two were obviously mad at one another and kept making faces and throwing small toys. Vegeta sighed heavily as the two boys continued fighting.   
  
"Nyaah!" The one on Vegeta's right scrunched up his nose and pulled down his eyelids.  
  
"Bleah!" The boy on his left stuck out his tongue and stretched his cheeks outward.  
  
"Enough of this mindless crap!" Vegeta smirked and he backhanded the tykes through the wall behind him with a loud crash.   
  
"Son Gohan, please go to room 4A," a nurse announced over the loudspeaker. The three Saiyajins got up as the children's mothers ran over to assist their unconscious children. Just for fun, Vegeta kicked each mother's respective butt, sending her into the wall as well.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Gohan sat on the raised bench clad only in his boxers. Goku sat on a chair by the adjacent wall, while Vegeta chose to stand up, his arms crossed across his chest. Obviously bored, he hummed noisily to himself.   
  
"And now, the cough test," the doctor announced. Gohan's eyes widened when the doctor slid his hand into his underwear. Vegeta and Goku grimaced in unison.  
  
"Y-you've got some c-cold fingers there, d-d-doctor!" Gohan shivered.  
  
"Cough please." Gohan complied.  
  
"All right then, everything checks out well. I must say that Gohan is quite a healthy young lad," the doctor scribbled some notes on his clipboard. "Now all that's left is the influenza shot."   
  
"Sh-shot!?!?" Goku sprang from his chair.  
  
"Why yes, Gohan is due for his." A nurse entered with the injection.   
  
"Oh no! Oh no! Notmenotmenotmenotmenotmeeee!" Goku cried out and mowed over the nurse as he dashed out the door to the inspection room. Vegeta laughed so hard he fell over.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
The trio were walking home. Since their car had been blown up earlier, they decided not to draw attention to themselves by flying.  
  
"Man, Kakkarot, I never laughed harder in my life! You didn't even run that fast from Freeza!" Vegeta slapped him on the back.  
  
"Shut up Vegeta!" Goku snapped.   
  
"I'll tell you one thing though, if any loserly doctor ever got his hands on _my _cojones, I'd really let him have it!" Vegeta laughed as Gohan frowned.  
  
"Vegeta stop it!" shouted.  
  
"And just what are you going to do if I don't? Grab my balls? HAHAHAHAH!"   
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Wait-! What!?" Before Vegeta could respond further, Goku's fist connected _hard _with his crotch and Vegeta collapsed on the ground, twitching. "Damn you… Ka-kka-rot…" he wheezed.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"I wonder what Vegeta's doing now…" Goku though aloud. He was reclining on his and Chi Chi's bed, hands crossed behind his head.   
  
"Beats me," Chi Chi replied. "But if you hit him as hard as you say you did, he's probably still sitting right where you left him," she rummaged through a dresser drawer, then turned to the nearby closet.   
  
"Yeah, I'll bet!" Goku laughed quietly.  
  
"What to wear, what to wear?" Chi Chi chanted to herself. She searched for a dress to wear, and walked about only in her panties and bra.  
  
"I think I'll go visit him now," Goku sat up and tapped his index and middle fingers against his forehead.   
  
"Goku I wouldn't do that-" his wife warned.  
  
"Ah, there he is!"  
  
"You never know what-"   
  
"Bye Chi Chi!" Goku teleported using his "Instantaneous Movement" technique.  
  
"-he may be doing…" An exasperated Chi Chi concluded to herself.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Come on Vegeta, I realize you're sore, but…" Bulma eyed him slyly.  
  
"Shut up woman!" Vegeta shifted the ice pack on his crotch. He and Bulma were in his room, and he was sprawled across his bed.   
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I honestly could care less how horny you are! There is no way I'm gonna-" before he could finish his sentence Bulma was next to him on the bed, her bathrobe thrown off. She flung the ice pack against the wall, where it hit with a 'thwack' and slid to the carpeted floor.   
  
Goku suddenly appeared opposite the bed with a muffled 'whoosh' sound. He tilted his head to the side when he noticed the covers thrashing about like a stormy sea.   
  
"Vegeta?" The sheets stopped mid-wave.   
  
"Goku!?!"  
  
"Kakkarot!?!"   
  
"Bulma!? Fancy meetin' you here!"   
  
"I am so gonna kick your ass Kakkarot!" Vegeta sprang from the bed, yanking the covers off of Bulma. Bulma screamed and tried to cover herself. Vegeta took one step before he collapsed from a sudden sharp pain that began at his crotch then raced up his spine. Bulma dived behind the bed before redressing in her bathrobe. She stood up, stomping toward Goku.   
  
"What the hell is the meaning of this Goku!?" Bulma thundered.  
  
"Bulma… isn't that robe a little bit too small?" Goku pointed downward. Bulma suddenly wished she hadn't bought such a short robe and struggled to pull its edge down over her bare pubic region.   
  
"Ugh!" Bulma whirled around, exposing her butt, and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, D'ya think she'd get me a sandwich or something?" Goku looked out the door at Bulma thumping down the hall. "Y'know, since she's not busy anymore." Vegeta reached up to strike the other Saiyajin, but pain spasmed up his body and he fell back down with a grunt.  
  
"Damn…. You…. Kakka-rooooottt…."  
  
  



End file.
